THE OJEK WHICH KUROKO DRIVES
by Misamime
Summary: Balada tukang ojek online dan penumpangnya.


Di zaman yang sudah modern ini beserta semakin berkembangnya teknologi, manusia semakin terbantu akan adanya mesin-mesin canggih yang dibuat, tapi saking terbantunya—kebanyakan dari kita jadi pemalesan dan selalu menginginkan hal yang instant seperti—wow! Tahu-tahu sudah ada begitu saja! _Amazing_ banget gila.

Jujur saja, serajin-rajinnya kalian pun pasti ada saatnya kalian _**banyak maunya tapi nggak mau usaha**_ _,_ Saya sendiri juga gitu kok.

Bersyukurlah kalian wahai manusia mager, sekarang sudah ada yang namanya transportasi online. Di parody ini sebutan aplikasinya adalah Ba-jek. Gaada hubungannya sama penjelasan sebelumnya kan ya?

* * *

 **THE OJEK WHICH KUROKO DRIVES**

 **Warn: yang jelas Geje, OOC Mampus, AU tinggal di Bandung, sedikit bahasa gaul dan daerah, alay, EYD teh naon?, Receh, dll.**

 **Ingat! FF ini bergenre Parody, kalau mudah terpelatuk karena hasbunya dinistain, saya sarankan baca sampai sini saja. h3h3h3**

 **PARODY MAH JELAS GEJE YHA.**

 **HOPE U LIKE DIS**

* * *

Ba-jek adalah aplikasi yang lagi ngehitz banget buat kaum-kaum metropolitan, dan adanya Ba-jek ini tuh ngebantu mereka yang ada kesulitan pergi-pergi! Karena masih baru, si Ba-jek ini Cuma punya dua layanan saja. Ba-jek untuk motor (ojek), dan Ba-kar untuk mobil (taxi)

Kalian mau jalan-jalan tapi gaada kendaraan? Panggil aja _Ba-jek!_

Kalian orang yang suka males naik angkot? Panggil aja _Ba-jek!_

Pulang sekolah hujan lebat? Mau nebeng mobil gebetan sekalian modus tapi si doi tolak mentah-mentah? _Ba-kar_ aja!

Pulang sendirian malem-malem? Nah lho, abis darimana? Hehe.

Yah, berikut adalah beberapa kisah antara para driver Ba-jek dan penumpangnya;

* * *

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Kagami Taiga, 17 Tahun, baru saja lulus SMA. Ia baru saja selesai makan-makan bersama teman SMA nya, tapi karena Kagami dan teman-teman genk nya yang kekinian terlalu asik membicarakan masa-masa SMA mereka, Kagami kebablasan nggak sholat magrib dan sekarang sudah waktunya sholat Isya.

"Ya Gusti..." bisik Kagami sebari melihat sekarang sudah pukul 8 malam, kenapa sudah semalam ini? apa dia tadi mengobrol dengan temannya seperti tante-tante sosialita sampai lupa waktu seperti ini? memang sih tadi foto kelas dulu dan itu perjuangan mengantrinya sampai sore, tapi tetap saja hati kecilnya merasa bersalah karena melewatkan waktu ibadah

"Kagami! Kita pulang dulu ya!" seru Koganei, si muka kucing gemas. Kagami menoleh dan menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Nggak sholat dulu kalian?" tanya Kagami sambil berkerut, alis bercabang yang sudah menjadi ikon kelasnya itu hampir menyatu. Koganei mengibaskan tangannya dan menjawab, "ah, aku mah dirumah weh."

"Emang pulang naik apa?" tanya Kagami lagi, Koganei tiba-tiba merangkul tangannya di bahu si anak elang, Izuki. "Nebeng motornya Izuki lah!"

Kagami mengerjap, sedikit merasa was-was. Dia melirik Kiyoshi dan membuka mulutnya, tapi sebelum mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun Kiyoshi sudah menjawab duluan, " _sorry,_ motor aku udah ditebengin Hyuuga." Ucap Kiyoshi, orang yang disebut namanya itupun mengangguk dengan kacamatanya yang mengkilap karena efek cahaya lampu.

Kagami terguncang. Memang saat tadi kesini dia konvoi bareng—nebeng motornya Tsuchida, tapi Tsuchida pulang duluan—mau anterin pacarnya pulang. Sekarang Kagami merasa dikhianati oleh BFF nya, Izuki sebagai cowok peka pun memberi solusi.

"Pake Ba-jek aja."

"Apaan itu teh?"

"Aplikasi summon mas-mas ojek."

.

.

.

Atas solusi Izuki, Kagami pun medownload aplikasi Ba-jek memakai wifi restoran, dengan ilmu seadanya pun Kagami memesan ojek online, Kagami ngerasa kekinian banget saat berhasil mendapatkan mas-mas Ojek, begitu dapet _driver_ dengan info nama _driver_ nya Kuroko, dan plat nomor motonya—Kagami langsung mendapat SMS.

" _Sekitar 5 menit lagi saya sampai."_

Kagami mengerang kesal saat dia mendapat SMS itu, kenapa? Dia nggak punya pulsa. Tapi Kagami nggak se-bego itu kok, dia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Akhirnya, Kagami pun berdiri di pinggir jalan depan restoran dengan kedua matanya yang terus menatap layar ponsel, melihat pergerakan _driver_ yang katanya lagi otw kesini. Dari layar ponselnya bisa diketahui kalau si _driver_ sudah sampai, Kagami langsung melihat sekitarnya—tatapan garangnya menatap sekeliling mencari plat nomor _driver_ , tapi mana!? Kok ga ada?! Jangan-jangan upit nih!

HP Kagami pun bergetar, ada sms masuk dari nomor yang tadi, saat membacanya bulu kuduk Kagami berdiri.

" _Akang yang pake setelan jas kan? nggak bisa lihat Saya ya? daritadi Saya di depan akang."_

Kagami spontan menurunkan Hpnya dan melihat ada abang-abang berwajah pucat sedang menatapnya dengan datar, tatapannya yang kosong menatap Kagami dengan lurus. Karena kaget, Kagami spontan memaki abang-abang didepannya.

"Coplok!" Kagami selalu menyensor kata-kata kasarnya btw, kata mamahnya nggak boleh ngomong kasar.

"Eh, hampura*. Kaget ya kang?" tanya Kuroko dengan pelan ditambah hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi, merinding bro. Kagami mengelus dadanya untuk menjinakkan detak jantungnya, ia tertawa canggung kemudian mengatan, "iya, kaget bang. Kuroko ya?"

"Iya kang, ini helmnya." Kuroko memberikan helm bewarna hitam dengan merk bawaan, jangan lupa ada stiker hello kitty kecil di belakangnya.

Kagami memakai helmnya dan menaiki motor matic Kuroko tersebut. Saat merasa posisi pantatnya sudah pas Kagami mengatakan, "siap bang." Kuroko mengangguk, dia memutar kunci motornya ke mode _ON,_ tapi dia tidak menyalakan mesinnya, Kuroko hanya diam menatap lurus kedepan. Kagami merasa suasananya menjadi horor, mana jalanan sepi lagi.

"Kang." Panggil Kuroko.

"I-iya? Apa?" Kagami gagap-takut.

"Tau jalan ke tempat tujuan?"

"Iya tahu..."

"Bisa nyetir motor?"

"... bisa."

Kuroko tiba-tiba membuka standar motor dan memiringkan posisi motor, Kagami soak* karena dia tidak siap dengan perubahan gravitasi motor.

"Akang aja yang nyetir ya? Saya gak yakin tangan saya bisa kuat ngebonceng akang, dibayar setengahnya juga nggak apa-apa deh."

 _Yaelah, buat apa aing tegang tadi?_

* * *

 **Kise Ryota**

Aida Riko, gadis yang demen banget main sama anak-anak geng basket ini ternyata seorang fangirl boyband Korea _PTS_. Dibalik wajah tomboy nya dia sangat menyukai cowok bening—alias cowok ganteng, bisa diliat galeri HP nya dipenuhi oleh roti sobek dan cowok bening.

Riko kalau pergi sekolah suka diantar Papa, pulangnya diantar Mantan—si Kiyoshi atau nggak sahabatnya si Mantan, Hyuuga. Duh—asa sakit euy.

Suatu hari, Riko harus cepat pulang kerumah, soalnya Papa nya—Kagetora sakit. Bahkan Kagetora sudah mesenin Ba-jek buat Riko biar ga dianter pulang sama Kiyoshi dan Hyuuga. Kenapa? Dua-duanya sama-sama belum direstui.

Lalu alasan lainnya, Kagetora bisa mantau posisi Riko dimana lewat aplikasi Ba-jek nya, kalau sama dua anak itu? Mencurigakan men!

"Motor Yahmahal... plat nomor D 28XX GJ..." bisik Riko melihat plat nomor motor yang melewatinya, ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku sweater yang ia gunakan dan memicingkan matanya ketika ada motor yang akan melewatinya.

Lalu, datanglah motor dengan plat nomor yang Riko cari, Riko menganga saat motor itu berhenti didepannya. "Anjir, motor ninja lah—tinggi dong." batin Riko yang merasa lega kalau dia memakai pakaian olahraga sekarang, sang pengendara yang memakai serba hitam itu memakai helm _full face_ bewarna hitam dengan motif api kece bewarna kuning. Tanpa membuka kaca helmnya, sang pengendara bertanya.

"Neng Riko kan? yang dipesenin sama Papanya?" tanya Kise, Riko tak bisa mendengar suaranya dengan jelas tapi tetap menjawab, "iya, Mang Kise ya?"

Kise mengangguk mantap, ia pun memberikan helm bewarna putih kepada Riko, Riko memakainya dan bersiap naik motor shinobi—ninja tersebut.

"Bisa neng?"

"Bisa lah Mang." Riko memegang bahu Kise dan menaiki motor tersebut dengan cepat, Riko berdebar-debar karena dia merasa tinggi menaiki motor ini.

"Helmnya udah dikunci Neng?"

"Udah."

"Siap Neng?"

"Siap Mang, tapi nyetirnya pelan-pelan—tinggi banget ini."

"Haha, oke!"

Kise pun menyetir dengan pelan sesuai permintaan Riko dan mengantarnya pulang sampai rumah dengan aman, saat Riko turun dan mengeluarkan dompetnya dan hendak membayar.

"Oh, nggak usah Neng. Udah dibayar pake Ba-per."

"Hah? Apa?"

"Nggak kedengeran jelas ya? sebentar." Kise pun membuka helmnya, tatapan Riko yang datar-datar saja berubah menjadi membelalak. Tambahkan efek cahaya ganteng di wajah Kise, Riko yang bosen ngeliat cogan yang itu-itu aja merasa segar kembali ketika melihat Kise.

Memang agak berkeringat karena pakai helm, tapi tetap saja...

 _Hot damn..._

"Udah dibayar pake Ba-per Neng, jadi Neng nggak perlu keluarin uang lagi." Ucap Kise dengan ramah, Riko pun megap-megap.

"Ba-ba-per teh apa?"

"Ba-per itu bayar pakai transfer, jadi dibayar pake saldo akun gitu. Bukan bawa perasaan ya Neng."

" _Kalau baper liat muka abang Boleh nggak?!"_ jerit hati kecil Riko. Karena tak sanggup menjawab, Riko pun hanya mengangguk, Kise tersenyum mantap dan kembali memakai helmnya dan menyalakan motornya, kali ini ia membuka kaca helmnya dan tersenyum kepada Riko.

"Makasih ya Neng." Kemudian Kise nge-gas motornya dan pergi dari depan rumah Riko. Riko melambai pelan dan mengatakan;

"Aku yang makasih Bang."

Makasih karena udah kasih menang banyak.

* * *

 **Midorima Shintarou**

Momoi Satsuki bingung harus bagaimana sekarang, dia mau ke rumah temannya untuk kerja kelompok, tapi dia baru saja diturunkan oleh supir angkot di tengah jalan, katanya mau ikut demo. Memang hari itu memang sudah ada desas desus angkot jurusan Ciwastra-Cijerah akan demo, jadi tidak akan ada angkot Ciwastra.

Momoi tidak berani naik angkot lain, takut nyasar. Tapi Momoi ingat kalau dia mendapatkan voucher Ba-per sebesar 50k dari Ba-jek, maka ia gunakanlah voucher itu.

"Pake mobil aja ah, panas..." itulah alasan Momoi lebih memilih Ba-kar. Untung saja dia dapat mobil yang posisinya dekat dengan Momoi sekarang—nama _Driver_ nya Midorima, kalau diliat dari fotonya sepertinya ia Mahasiswa, Momoi menghela nafas lega. Beberapa saat kemudian, Momoi mendapat telepon.

" _Assalamu'alaikum, selamat pagi."_

Momoi kaget, ini pertama kalinya ia ditelpon disapa seperti itu. "Wa'alaikumussalam... selamat pagi."

" _Pesan Ba-kar atas nama Momoi ya?"_

"Uhm.. iya."

" _Teteh yang pakai baju apa ya? Saya sebentar lagi sampai."_ Nada bicara Midorima sangatlah datar tapi sopan, Momoi juga tidak merasa risih menjawabnya.

"Saya yang pakai jaket warna hijau muda Kang. Saya berdiri di depan toko Aprilmart"

" _Oh, iya. Tunggu ya teh."_

Momoi pun menunggu _driver_ Midorima, dia terus melihat ke arah kanan dimana mobil-mobil yang berdatangan pasti dari sana, sampai ada mobil Innova yang berhenti didepan Momoi, kaca mobil itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok laki-laki yang memakai kacamata.

"Ba-kar?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"Oh, iya!" jawab Momoi riang, gadis itu membuka pintu mobil dan langsung duduk didepan.

"Sendirian Teh?" tanya Midorima saat Momoi memakai sabuk pengaman, "iya, sendirian."

"Oh... Saya kira rame-rame Teh."

"Hehe, nggak kok."

"Oke Teh, kita berangkat ya." ucap Midorima sembari menginjak gas mobil, ia berbisik. "Bismillah..."

Entah kenapa Momoi merasa terharu mendapatkan _Driver_ seperti ini, saat perjalanan Momoi kira akan diajak mengobrol oleh _Driver_ nya, tapi nyatanya tidak. Midorima sangat fokus melihat GPS dan jalanan.

Akhirnya, Momoi sampai di komplek temannya, saat Midorima baru memasuki komplek dengan mobilnya, Momoi mengatakan, "berhenti disini aja Kang."

Midorima pun dengan ragu menepikan mobilnya, "Nggak dianter sampe depan rumahnya aja Teh?"

"Nggak usah Kang, makasih." Momoi menolak dengan lembut dan membuka pintu mobil, sebelum ia turun—Momoi bisa mendengar Midorima mengatakan;

"Makasih ya Teh, hati-hati."

Saat itu juga, Momoi mengecap Midorima termasuk kategori suami Idaman.

Kenapa?

Orangnya memang kaku, tapi dia sopan dan sholeh, aura nya juga ganteng. Pas dianter juga nyaman banget selama perjalanan!

 _Kudu dicirian inimah.*_

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki**

Wakamatsu Kousuke merutuk kesal motornya dibawa kabur oleh teman satu kosnya, si Imayoshi. Si Imas dari kemaren emang udah bilang mau minjem motor buat pergi sama cmiwiw (gebetannya) nya, tapi Wakamatsu nggak mau—takut ada keperluan dadakan, itu alasan keduanya. Alasan pertamanya sih dia nggak rela motornya dipake buat PDKT sementara dia sendiri masih Jomblo.

"Ah! setan emang si Imas!" umpat Wakamatsu saat sadar kamar kosannya dibobol oleh Imayoshi ketika ia mandi.

"Aing ada kumpul komunitas nih!" Wakamatsu ngomong sendirian di kamarnya, sehingga membuat penghuni lain percaya kalau adanya penunggu di kosan mereka.

"Kalau naik angkot pasti telat, mana aing ga ada duit buat ongkos lagi!" ucapnya lagi, Wakamatsu berpikir bagaimana ia bisa pergi? Apakah ia perlu memakai cara kotor seperti Imayoshi ? meminjam motor Sakurai misalnya?

"Uhm... anu... Maaf." Panggil Sakurai yang mengintip Wakamatsu dari ambang pintu. Wakamatsu kaget setengah mati, apakah niat buruknya ketahuan oleh Sakurai?!

"Y-ya apa?" tanya Wakamatsu gugup.

"Kalau mau, aku bisa memesan Ojek untukmu..."

"Hah? Ojek?"

"Ma-maaf! Maksudku Ojek online, kau tahu kan? Ba-jek."

"Aah... yang itu? Tapi aku kan nggak punya duit."

"Uhm... aku dapat voucher dari sana, jadi aku bisa membayarkannya untukmu."

Wakamatsu langsung sumringah, Sakurai di matanya terlihat seperti malaikat bersayap putih. "Aslina?! Jadi tinggal turun langsung turun aja kan?!" tanya Wakamatsu riang seraya megenggam bahu Sakurai dengan kuat.

"I-iya! Sakit euy! Maafin atuh!"

Dengan begitu, Sakurai memesan Ba-jek dengan tujuan ke tempat komunitas Wakamatsu berkumpul, Taman Jomblo.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakurai mengatakan kalau _driver_ yang ia pesan sudah sampai, dan Wakamatsu pun cap cyus keluar rumah. Ia mencari-cari dimana _driver_ nya dengan bimbingan Sakurai.

"Yang ini Ba-jek nya," ucap Sakurai sembari menunjuk sebuah motor didepannya, Wakamatsu memukul punggung Sakurai. "Sip dah! Terdabes pisan euy brader!"

Wakamatsu pun menyusul Abang-abang Ba-jek, Wakamatsu mengira wajah orangnya ramah—namun realita begitu pahit. Ia mendapatkan _driver_ berwajah preman, parahnya—dia kenal si _driver_ ini.

"Anju, maneh kerja jadi Ba-jek?" ("Anju, lo kerja jadi Ba-jek?") ucap Wakamatsu spontan, orang yang diajak ngobrol olehnya menoleh.

"Eh anjir, yang mesen aing kan atas nama Sakurai, naha maneh sih?" ("Eh anjir, yang mesen gue kan atas nama Sakurai, kenapa elo sih?") ternyata orang itu adalah Aomine, adik kelas Wakamatsu di kampus.

"Bosen aing ningali bengeut maneh wae." ("Bosen gue liat muka lu terus.") Ucap Wakamatsu kesal

"Heeh lah heeh, jadi mau naik ga? Kalau nggak di _cancel_ nih!" ucap Aomine tak mengindahkan ucapan Wakamatsu. Karena sudah agak telat, Wakamatsu pun harus menjadi penumpang Aomine.

.

.

"Tau ga." Aomine membuka suara setelah menyetir agak jauh dari kosan.

"Ga." Jawab Wakamatsu cuek.

"Aing gatau sekarang kita dimana." ucap Aomine yang langsung di pelototin oleh Wakamatsu.

"Seriusan!"

"Eh bener, ini daritadi aing nyetir gatau jalan ke taman eta*. Maneh tau jalan ga?"

"... nggak."

"Ah anjir, nggak berguna." Umpat Aomine, Wakamatsu memukul helm Aomine dan memarahinya, "maneh jadi _driver_ yang nggak berguna! Masa ga tau jalan!?"

Mereka berdua pun ribut di jalan, sama-sama ga tau jalan, sama-sama nyasar, sama-sama keliling kota deh jadinya.

Lalu apa gunanya kalian punya _smartphone?_ Kan ada GPS.

* * *

 **Murasakibambang Atsushi**

Masako, Guru olahraga spartan di salah satu SMA Negeri di Bandung, murid-muridnya diam-diam menyebutnya, "tukang garemin" karena nama dia sama kayak salah satu produk bumbu dapur yang asin-asin itu.

Sifatnya yang tegas dan galak itu tentu banyak membuat muridnya kesal—kesal karena dia tidak bisa dibantah karena Masako selalu benar. Yah—biasanya guru yang galak itu pasti ada murid yang merasa musuh, lol.

Masako selalu membawa motor gede ke sekolahnya, tapi untuk hari ini tidak karena ada masalah dengan mesinnya, rumahnya juga susah kendaraan angkot, jadi mau tidak mau dia memakai aplikasi Ba-jek. Sebenarnya Pak Takeuchi bersedia memberi tebengan, soalnya ada ehem-ehem sama Masako, tapi Masako tidak membuka hatinya untuk Pak Takeuchi, kasian.

" _Pulang jam segini pasti lagi macet-macetnya, rumah juga jauh—pasti capek kalau naik motor."_ Batin Masako yang kemudian memencet transportasi Ba-kar, tidak lama kemudian ia mendapatkan _Driver_ bernama Murasakibara—yang katanya akan sampai sekitar 10 menit lagi.

Masako pun dapat telpon dari nomor yang tak dikenal, yakin kalau itu adalah sang _Driver_ Masako pun mengangkatnya.

"Ya, Halo?"

Tanpa basa-basi, Murasakibara langsung bertanya pada intinya, _"Ibu di mananya SMA 70 ya?"_

Udah ga ngomong "Halo", langsung nanya ke intinya, dipanggil _Ibu_ pula! Tapi sabar Masako, dibalik semua ini pasti ada hikmahnya.

"Saya didepan sekolahnya kok."

" _Oh... oke bu, saya kesana ya."_

Dengan begitu, Masako berdiri cantik menunggu Ba-kar yang ia pesan, sesekali ia melihat dimana posisi _driver,_ dilihatnya Murasakibara sebentar lagi sampai—Masako menghela nafas lega akhirnya ia bisa pulang juga, tapi saat dilihat lagi—bukannya lurus ke posisi Masako sekarang, Murasakibara malah belok. Masako mengerutkan dahinya bingung, ia berpikir bahwa aplikasinya eror atau semacamnya.

"Lho kok?" Masako tambah bingung lagi ketika status Murasakibara yang, _"Arriving 3 Minutes again."_ Tiba-tiba hilang dan menjadi " _Order Completed"_

"Eh... Naha geura?*" bisiknya kesal, Masako pun menelpon si _driver_ Murasakibara yang untungnya ada di history panggilan.

" _Ya, Halo?"_

"Mas dimana? kok tiba-tiba orderan Saya jadi complete?"

" _Ah... itu Saya cancel bu."_

Wat?

"Lho kok di cancel?!" ucap Masako tidak sabaran, ia tidak terima di PHP-in seperti ini!

" _Yah... tadi kan saya cek pake GPS ke arah tujuan Ibu, merah semua bu. Saya jadi males liatnya, apalagi kesananya. Jadi saya cancel bu."_

Masako berhenti bernafas, memang sih jalan pulang kerumahnya pasti macet pake banget. Tapi ya nggak gini juga kali.

"Nggak bisa gitu dong!" sentak Masako, sebenarnya dia bisa memesan lagi—tapi rasanya nggak puas kalau nggak ribut dulu sama _driver_ nya dulu.

" _Eh, bisa kok. tuh orderan Ibu bisa saya cancel. Yuk ah Bu, Saya mau pulang dulu, dadah~"_

* * *

 **Akashi Seijuro**

Tajir dan punya harta 7 turunan, punya banyak mobil sport dirumah Cuma dipake buat kelilingin jalan tol yang ada di Bandung doang. Katanya sih, "mantep bos jalannya."

Ganteng tapi belum punya pacar. Ganteng jomblo bukan berarti homo juga sih, dianya aja yang sulit menemukan cewek yang nyess dihatinya, bisa dibilang seleranya _high_. Dia sudah pintar, sudah jago olahraga, duit juga mengalir, Cuma kurang jodoh doang. Hingga suatu hari Papa Akashi mengatakan,

"Seijuro, kau sering gabut nggak jelas dirumah, mending kalau punya calon buat Ayah. Cari kerjaan sana." Ga ada hubungannya Pak Masaomi.

Tidak mau warisannya di ambil, Akashi menuruti ucapan sang Ayah dan turun bekerja menjadi Ba-kar. Disinilah Akashi sekarang, menunggu orang yang memesan Ba-kar, ia menopang pipinya dan memandang langit daerah Dago yang mendung. Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk kaca mobil, Akashi terlonjak ganteng.

Ada seseorang yang sedikit membungkuk disamping kanan mobil, Akashi membuka kaca mobil dan orang itu menunjukkan wajahnya. Akashi terkejut gagah, orang yang mengetuk kaca mobil itu tersenyum ramah, "Ba-kar ya Mas?" tanya orang itu, Akashi kembali memasang wajah wolesnya dan menjawab. "Iya, atas nama Reo ya?" ucapnya sembari membuka pintu mobil.

Reo mengibaskan poni badainya, "Iya, mas." Bukan apa-apa ya, tapi Akashi geli-geli gimana gitu liat gerakan Reo dan nada bicaranya. Reo membuka pintu mobil depan, Akashi menghela nafasnya pelan.

" _set dah, kenapa duduk didepan lagi ah._ "

Akashi memang senang mendapatkan penumpang yang inisiatif duduk didepan, kesannya mereka menghargai sang _driver_ , tapi kalau yang satu ini nggak deh.

"Ke Margahayu ya?" tanya Akashi, tidak memakai sebutan 'Mas', 'kang', 'mbak' atau 'adek'. Mau dipanggil gimanapun juga rasanya tetap aneh.

"Iya, Mas."

Akashi menggigit lidahnya dalam diam, mengkondisikan agar dia tidak terlihat salah tingkah karena mendapatkan penumpang yang satu ini. _"mana Dago ke Margahayu jauh banget lagi."_ Rutuknya dalam hati.

Tapi _stay cool_ Akashi, kamu Cuma parnoan—nggak apa-apa kok.

Selama perjalanan pun suasana mobil hening, tidak ada yang mengajak bicara—baik Akashi maupun Reo, tetesan air hujan pun mulai turun dan menghiasi kaca mobil Akashi, awalnya hanya gerimis tapi tiba-tiba hujannya menjadi besar.

"Hujan ya Mas." Reo membuka topik pembicaraan, Akashi mengangguk dan menjawab singkat, "haha, iya."

Lalu hening lagi. Lagu sunda yang diputar dalam mobil Akashi pun jadi tidak terdengar jelas karena suara air hujan yang menghantam bodi mobil mengalahkan volume musiknya. Sudah setengah jalan—Akashi sudah tidak terlalu memikirkan penumpangnya yang satu ini, ia memfokuskan dirinya untuk menyetir di cuaca hujan seperti ini.

Sampai tiba-tiba, Akashi bisa merasakan penumpangnya ini mulai bergerak—bukan mengganti posisi kaki, tapi membungkuk dengan kepala yang ditelengkan agar bisa bertatap muka dengan Akashi, Reo membungkuk dengan sangat perlahan, jangan lupa senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya dan kedua matanya yang dibuka lebar.

 _ **JGEEERRR!**_

Muncul petir besar menghiasi suasana menegangkan ini, efek cahaya petir menghiasi wajah Reo—Akashi menelan ludah karena Reo terus menatapnya. Suasana seperti ini sudah cukup horor, tambah horor lagi ketika Reo mengatakan;

" **Mas ganteng ya."**

Akashi langsung menyalakan lampu sen kiri dan menepikan mobilnya di depan halte dengan kecepatan kilat bagaikan adegan film _Cepat dan Murka*_ , tidak peduli dengan klaksonan brutal dari pengendara lain.

Akashi membuka kunci pintu mobil kemudian menatap Reo dengan tatapan kosong, Reo menatapnya bingung.

"Kena—"

"Keluar."

Reo mengerjap, ucapan Akashi tidak terdengar begitu jelas karena hujan. "Maaf?"

"Keluar. _Indit*." (Indit - pergi)_

Reo mengerutkan dahinya, dia merasa kesal dan bingung. "Eh! kan belum nyampe tempat tujuan! _henteu bisa kitu atuh!*"_ ("Eh! kan belum nyampe tempat tujuan! nggak bisa gitu dong!")serunya kesal

" _Ah teuing, pokona kaluar!*"_ ("Ah gatau, pokoknya keluar!)seru Akashi yang tidak kalah kesal.

Setelah berdebat soal keluar dari mobil apa tidak, akhirnya Reo keluar juga—nggak kuat dipelototin Akashi terus. Reo keluar dari mobil sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Akashi.

"Saya kasih bintang satu dan komentar buruk soal pelayanan Mas ya! biar ditindak lanjuti dan dipecat!" ucap Reo geram dengan petir yang muncul di belakangnya. Akashi hanya mendengus, kemudian mengatakan;

"Yee sana aja laporin, orang Saya yang punya Ba-jek kok."ucapnya sembari menarik pintu mobil, ia menutupnya dengan kencang tepat didepan wajah Reo yang kehujanan.

Re

Dia tidak percaya dan tetap mau melakukan laporan pelayanan buruk kepada pihak Ba-jek. Tapi sayang sekali akunnya sudah kena _Banned_ duluan. Reo menjerit frustasi dibawah guyuran hujan layaknya adegan-adegan putus cinta di FTV. Ia menatap tajam mobil Akashi yang sudah melenggang pergi meninggalkannya, kemudian dia berteriak 7 oktaf.

"SAYA KESAL!"

* * *

Jadi, Mereka ini:

Kuroko: Driver yang ada-ada aja

Kise: Driver ganteng yang bikin penumpang cewek menang banyak

Midorima: Driver yang melayani pelanggan sebaik mungkin, kalau ibu-ibu yang naik-Orang yang kayak Midorima mantu idaman.

Aomine: Driver yang ga tau jalan. Kamu ga tau jalan dan dapet driver kayak dia? have fun aja deh~

Murasakibara: Driver yang seenaknya cancel orderan tanpa alasan jelas.

Akashi: Driver kurang ajar. hehe

kalian pernah dapet driver yang gimana?

* * *

Hampura itu artinya Maaf

Aing itu kayak bahasa kasarnya "Aku"

maneh bahasa kasarnya "kamu"

"eta" artinya "itu"

"Eh naha geura?" artinya "Eh? kenapa ya?"atau bisa juga "Kok gitu?"

"Kudu di cirian ini mah" itu artinya "Harus ditandain inimah." kayak 'ngarah' lagi lah

.

.

.

 **Tbh, hampir semuanya pernah saya alamin, tapi gak gitu-gitu amat sih hehe. Makasih dah baca sist~ ditunggu Reviewnya**


End file.
